Mogo (New Earth)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Green Lantern Corps | Sector = 2261 | Partner = Mother Mercy; Bzzd | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = None | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Green Lantern | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Alan Moore; Dave Gibbons | First = Green Lantern Vol 2 #188 | Death = | HistoryText = Mogo is a sentient or "living" planet. When it was desired, its affiliation with Green Lantern Corps is marked by its foliage that's arranged into a green band circling the body with the standard Corps lantern symbol. Mogo is also responsible for guiding the Green Lantern rings to new sentient beings after their hosts die. Green Lantern Corps Mogo was not a social Green Lantern and its interactions with the rest of the universe were not well-documented. It avoided announcing its presence, preferring to represent itself using pseudonymous holograms. In one incident, it sent holograms to purchase Lobo's dolphins. When Lobo tried to retrieve them, a Mogo hologram persuaded him not to. Lobo never discovered he was dealing with a sentient planet. At the same time, Mogo has allowed alien races to live on its surface and has been willing to change its climatic conditions to suit them. These inhabitants of Mogo may not always know that their home is alive and watching them. Mogo traveled to Sector 1014 to seek the aid of Ch'p when he lost contact with the power battery on Oa. Mogo was unaware that the battery had been destroyed by Hal Jordan while under the influence of Parallax and that Ch'p had been killed. Having relied on the emerald energy of the power battery to sustain him, Mogo lost consciousness and drifted through space until he was discovered by a nomadic alien race. These aliens proceeded to strip Mogo of his natural resources and pollute his environment. Mogo's body reacted instinctively, creating constructs to hinder the aliens' efforts to exploit his resources. Mogo was finally rescued by Kyle Rayner, who used his power ring to reawaken the sleeping planet. Mogo offered to allow the aliens to settle on him and offered to take care of all their needs, but the stubborn beings chose to abandon their settlements. Mogo later revealed to Rayner that he was relieved the aliens had left and that he had planned to give them terrible weather in retaliation for their pollution. -#159 Following the resurrection of the Guardians of the Universe and the reestablishment of the Green Lantern Corps, Mogo rejoined the Corps. Mogo requested backup against Rannian and Thanagarian forces. Green Lanterns Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner, Stel and Green Man were dispatched to clear out the enemy fleets, and then enjoyed a respite on Mogo's surface. Mogo had also changed his policy on isolation, now encouraging Green Lanterns to come and enjoy rest on his surface. He has also given counsel to Green Lanterns struggling with their new dual lives. At one point Despotellis infected Mogo with mushroom spores, causing the Green Lanterns receiving counseling to be infected with hallucinations and then driven mad. Guy Gardner, despite being framed for murder caused by this event, managed to figure out what was happening and confirmed it when medic Soranik Natu conducted an analysis on Mogo. Guy and several other Green Lanterns succeeded in removing Mogo of the spore's influence, allowing Mogo to destroy the mother spore. Infinite Crisis Mogo played a major role in the conclusion of the battle against Superboy-Prime, in which the Green Lantern Corps, Superman and Kal-L to stop the villainous Superboy-Prime. The Supermen, Kal-El, and Kal-L took the deluded Superboy-Prime into the red sun Rao in a desperate gamble to depower him. With their powers waning, the Kryptonians managed to crash land on Mogo, before they would all perish in deep space. The Supermen managed to stop Superboy, but not before he managed to critically injure Kal-L and leading to the latter's death. After the fight, the rest of the Green Lantern Corps took Superboy-Prime into custody. Sinestro Corps War According to a prophecy narrated to the late Lantern Abin Sur by the Five Inversions, it is said that Mogo will be the last Green Lantern. In a battle with the Empire of Tears, Ranx the Sentient City will explode a blink-bomb within Mogo's core, killing the sentient planet and ending the Green Lantern Corps forever. The events of this self-fulfilled prophecy slowly occurred in the Sinestro Corps War. During the conflict, Mogo was responsible for directing Green Lantern Rings to potential new bearers after their Green Lanterns died. Because the Corps was in a constant state of recruitment, he was targeted by the Sinestro Corps for destruction. They used Ranx the Sentient City, enlarged to Mogo's size, to drill to Mogo's core, where the Children of the White Lobe would detonate blink-bombs and kill Mogo. Green Lanterns Kilowog and Salakk lead a force of Green Lanterns to defend Mogo. The Guardians, seeing the number of Green Lanterns dropping while the Sinestro Corps remained static, authorized the Lanterns to use lethal force against their enemies. Sodam Yat destroyed Ranx before he could kill Mogo, and the Sinestro Corps were deprived of their only viable method of attacking Mogo, who was now even more dangerous since he could kill; Mogo's survival furthermore disapproved the prophecy. Blackest Night Mogo plays a significant role during the Blackest Night. During the Black Lantern Corps attack on Oa, Salak ordered that all the rings of deceased Lanterns were to head to Mogo so that the new recruits would not be taken to Oa during the battle. Mogo itself traveled to Oa to help with the battle by increasing his gravity to pull the Black Lanterns off of Oa; unfortunately, he also drew his fellow Green Lanterns along with them. Once there Mogo pulled all of the Black Lanterns into his core, where their bodies were constantly being incinerated, preventing their regenerative powers from fully restoring them. Mogo also helps to free Guy Gardner from the influence of the Red Lantern power ring; however, he was unable to completely erase its influence and warned Guy of this. War of the Green Lanterns Mogo was corrupted and taken over by the mad Guardian Krona after implanting Parallax in the Green Lantern Central Power Battery and taking control of nearly the entire Green Lantern Corps. Krona used then Mogo to recruit more members of the Green Lantern Corps to be brainwashed. Kyle Rayner and John Stewart, wearing Blue and Indigo rings respectively, attempted to free him from Krona's control using Kyle's Blue Power Ring. They found Mogo's core but were assailed by the controlled Corps. They found residue from the Black Lanterns that Mogo had absorbed in the Blackest Night. Stewart was also telepathically connected to the corrupted Mogo, and Krona determined that he could not be freed. Channeling the Black energy with his Indigo Power Ring he produced a massive blast of power that killed Mogo. This produced a wave of psychic feedback that temporarily paralyzed Krona and the Corps. By the end that resulted in Krona's death at the hands of Hal Jordan, Mogo's remains orbited Oa until Kilowog led many Green Lanterns to move Mogo's pieces into the nearest sun, giving him a funeral pyre. The resulting reaction from Mogo's body being put into the sun causes a Mogo-like Green Lantern stripe to appear, forever honoring the planet. Future By the 31st Century, Mogo has been long deceased. Without Mogo, there was no other way to distribute Green Lantern rings and thus without any new recruits, the Green Lantern Corps was no more. The only surviving Green Lantern was Sodam Yat, who soon re-established the Green Lantern Corps after helping the Legion of Super-Heroes battle against Superboy-Prime and the Legion of Super-Villains. | Powers = * ** : Mogo can control any plant in his own atmosphere. ** ** : Mogo can change his own climate. ** : Mogo can increase the pull of gravity on himself. ** : Mogo can move his own soil at will. ** : Mogo is responsible for guiding the Green Lantern rings to new sentient beings after their hosts die. ** Mogo has a rebreathable atmosphere. | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Mogo is a planet, then some actions, specially social interaction, can be difficult to him. | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring ** *** ** ** | Notes = * Mogo is interchangeably referred to as both a person and a location. As a location, he is designated "Sector 2261.142.M". * Mogo is often called the Living Planet. | Trivia = * Mogo could never attend Green Lantern meetings on Oa, as his gravity field was so strong it would have torn the entire planet apart. | DC = | Wikipedia = Mogo | Links = * Mogo at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Planets Category:Headquarters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Sentient Planets